Imprisoned by Destiny
by Serfius
Summary: For centuries, the cycle of war and rebirth has trapped the souls of the Three Kingdoms in a loop of violence and death. Ryuubi Gentoku is sick of it and will break that cycle even if it's that last thing he does. Male!Ryuubi, Fem!Kouchuu. RyuubiXHarem
1. The Meeting of the Three

**A/N: Welcome everyone, to my very first fanfic. I've done a little bit of writing in the past, but this is the start of the biggest work I've done so far. This will be a Male!RyuubixHarem, with Chouhi, Kanu, Chou'un, Fem!Kouchuu, Bachou, Ryofu, and Chinkyuu. If you have problems with that, don't bother reading any further.**

**Warnings: You will probably find plenty of OOC-ness due to the gender bending, and while I have read the manga, it has been awhile, so don't expect there to be much manga influence. There will be elements of Kenichi: History's Strongest Disciple. There will also be minor OC's, but their role will be primarily antagonistic. I also couldn't find any concrete list of what Magatama color correlates with what rank, so I made one up for my own use.**

Disclaimer: I do not own the Ikki Tousen franchise, or the Histories Strongest Disciple franchise. I am writing this purely for fun and to see reader responses, no financial profit is made.

Chapter 1 – The Meeting of the Three

Ryuubi Gentoku closed the book in his left hand with a quiet sigh. This day marked the beginning of what promised to be a very violent and dangerous time. It would be the equivalent of the founding of Shu, one of the Three Kingdoms from the warring states period in China 1800 years ago. He would be lying if he said he wasn't nervous. But he was also excited. Soon he would be able to make some appreciable progress with his dream. He was going to break the curse that afflicted every Toushi and end this cycle of grief.

Ryuubi is seventeen years old, standing at 6' tall, with short reddish brown hair, a few bangs dangling lightly in front of a pair of light green eyes. He wears a black t-shirt under a yellow button up shirt left undone. On his legs he has grey khaki pants, and brown shoes on his feet. On his left ear is a white magatama, indicating his status as a C-rank fighter.

Currently latched onto his right side, with his right arm draped over her shoulders is a sleeping Chouhi Ekitoku, or as he likes to call her, Ku-Chan. A smile spreads on his face as he looks at her. She's been his best friend since he was eight and she was seven. A year ago they had started dating, and he loved her dearly.

The sixteen year old girl was already dressed in the Seito Academy uniform, saying that she wanted to get used to it as soon as possible. Personally, he just thought she wanted to drive him mad with arousal. That schoolgirl outfit was very teasing, and she seemed to have inherited some degree of the original Chouhi Ekitoku's legendary love for wine and women in the form of food and pervertedness. On her ear was the orange magatama of a B-Rank fighter, it having just evolved a few weeks prior during one of their training sessions.

The train PA chimed, getting his attention. "Good Afternoon travelers, we are currently ten minutes out from our destination, please take this time to make sure you have all of your luggage and all members in your party accountable."

Ryuubi lightly shook Chouhi, "Ku-Chan, time to wake up. We're almost there." He whispered.

Chouhi fidgeted a bit before stretching out, letting out a satisfied groan at the popping from her joints. "What time is it Gen-Kun?"

"3:22. we'll be at the station in ten minutes. Have a good nap?"

"Always do when I have my favorite pillow." She leaned in and kissed his cheek, "Hope you weren't too bored without me to keep you _entertained_." She said with a lecherous smirk.

"Who says you didn't keep me entertained. You were right there defenseless from my attention for almost 4 hours ya know."

Chouhi's boisterous laughter was her only response.

Once the train had pulled into the station and come to a stop, the pair double checked that they had all of their bags and disembarked.

Chouhi quickly began dragging him off to a row of food stalls "Let's find some yakitori or something. I'm starving and we have another forty five minutes before the bus to Seito shows up."

They grabbed two deluxe yakitori boxes and another two boxes of dango then set off for the bus stop.**(1)**

Chouhi glances at Ryuubi as she begins tearing into her food. "So you excited to finally reach Seito? Now's when everything starts getting really rowdy right?" She once again grew a lecherous grin, "And you'll be the only guy at a school filled entirely with nubile young women who will all one day call you leader."

A year ago Ryuubi would be choking on his food at that comment, but by now he had been fully corrupted by Chouhi. "Oh definitely, I'll even let you boss 'em around too."

Chouhi was most definitely bi-sexual. She was constantly ogling attractive women and had even proclaimed that she would be on the lookout for more girls to add to the relationship...Ryuubi had no desire to try to talk her out of it.

"But seriously, I'm most excited to finally meet Kanu. I've been waiting ever since I first read Romance of the Three Kingdoms." He sent a small glare at Chouhi, "And all you're bragging sure as hell didn't help, little miss 'We're closer than sisters'."

At some point Chouhi met Kanu, but by some cruel twist of fate Ryuubi was never around when they saw each other. As a result, Chouhi was able to get in plenty of teasing on both Ryuubi and Kanu, who was just as eager to meet him as he was her. Chouhi never even had a camera with her, or when she did it would mysteriously go missing or end up destroyed in some freak accident.

The brown eyed girl only smiled wider before taking a large bite out her dango stick. "Well I can finally introduce the two of ya in a bit, and at last the threesome will be united." She pointed down the road with what was left of her dango, "And look, there's the bus."

The bus ride passed in a jumble of nerves. Ryuubi could hardly control himself. Was his hair okay? Were his clothes straight? Did his breath smell? He wanted to make a good first impression on the woman.

"Relax Gen-Kun, you're acting like a total wuss. Now wake up and move we've been at our stop for the last fifteen seconds."

Looking up he noticed the strange look the driver was giving him. Quickly grabbing his bags he exited the bus, muttering a quick apology to the driver.

The two were currently at the base of a large forested hill. Seito Academy was built around a shrine in the forest, so they had a small hike to make before they reached the Academy.

Just as they were starting up the trail Chouhi's cell went off.

"Hey Kan-San!... Yea, we just got off the bus and are walking up the trail, how're things on your end?...Wow, really?...Hah! I'd like to see 'em try. I'll send 'em packing if they bother us… uh huh, see ya soon."

Snapping her cell phone closed Chouhi said, "Kan-San's doing well, says that she's been clearing out the trash in Seito for our arrival. And I'm not talking about garbage trash. There're still some punks around, so keep an eye out k?"

Ryuubi nodded and the pair continued on, enjoying the scenery. Soon they were interrupted by a voice hidden in the trees.

"What do we have here? A couple of new students?" The speaker stepped out from the trees, revealing a pale skinned brunette carrying an iron rod. She wore the Seito uniform and had a red magatama, meaning she was an A-Rank Toushi. Wrapped around her neck was a chain, and her lips were twisted into a cruel looking smirk. "Lucky for you, we're the ones who handle all newcomers' registrations."

Three more girls stepped up behind the rod wielding student. They were all C-Ranked Toushi. One was a very tall, very buff woman. She seemed like the all brawn and no brain type and resembled a gorilla. Another had silver hair and was very scrawny, but she had a vicious look in her eyes. The third had green shoulder length hair, a blank looking face, and was carrying a large knife.

Ryuubi had a feeling that these were some of those pieces of trash Chouhi warned him about.

"But what's a boy doing here?" It was the silver haired one speaking, "Seito is an all girls academy."

"Does it matter? He's not bad looking. Can we keep him?" The gorilla like one asked.

Chouhi scoffed, "Cha, as if a bunch of girls as ugly and stupid looking as you have any say in the matter." She tossed her bags several feet behind her and dropped into her fighting stance. Slightly crouched, left leg forward, both arms held at jaw height with the tips of her thumbs touching the tips of her fingers. Her left hand was further out and her right hand held close to her cheek ready to strike. It was her variation of the Snake Style, in homage to Chouhi Ekitoku's Snake Spear.

"I'll kill you all before I let you touch him."

"You girls should really reconsider this." Ryuubi followed Chouhi's example and readied himself for a fight. "We won't be bullied easily."

His knees were bent and both hands held in palms. His left hand was in front of him palm forward, the right was held to his right, palm also outward, as if getting ready to push something away.

The large one approached Chouhi. "Look at the mouth on this one. I think we need to teach her how to use it." As the woman was reaching to grab Chouhi's hair, she attacked.

Faster than the punk could react Chouhi's right hand had buried itself just below her breastbone. The points of her fingers easily dug through the layers of flesh. As Chouhi's attack fully extended, the poor girl rocketed backwards into a large tree, making a noticeable dent in its trunk. She wouldn't be getting up again anytime soon.

"My name is Chouhi Ekitoku! Those of you with the guts, step forward!"

The two remaining C-Ranks were clearly shaken by the show of strength. And they should be. The way Chouhi fought, every hit that connected felt like she was trying to punch straight through you and hit something behind you. In a fight like this with no rules she forgot the meaning of 'holding back'.

The A-Rank stepped forward, "Oho, looks like the bitch has some bite. Try that with me, the invincible Abe Chiyo-Sama!"**(2)** She charged, swinging her club like a baseball bat at the air where Chouhi's head had just been.

Ryuubi didn't have any more time to watch the fight as he found himself ducking away from a swipe from the green head. He had his own fight to worry about.

* * *

**Chouhi Vs Abe**

Chouhi was kept on the defensive by Abe's iron rod. It wasn't something she wanted to try blocking with her bare arms and legs, and it gave Abe a decisive advantage in reach. But Chouhi Ekitoku never gives up, no matter what the odds are.

Chouhi spun into a crouch using the momentum to kick out in an attempt to trip her opponent. Abe jumped back to avoid it. "You people aren't welcome in Seito any longer!" The two Toushi charged each other, Chouhi pushing a chopping attack to her left and punching her in the face sending Abe staggering back. "We're kicking you out!"

Abe wiped the blood from her nose, snarling hatefully. "You don't know what you're getting yourself into bitch! Seito belongs to the gangs, and we're gonna keep it that way!"

Abe swung down with her club. When Chouhi moved to push it aside once again, she pivoted on her left foot turning the attack into a wide horizontal swing, smashing the rod into Chouhi's jaw. While Chouhi stumbled away the rod crashed into her twice more, a two handed swing into her left bicep and a swift stabbing attack with the end of the rod into her stomach sending her sprawling onto her back.

Chouhi's head was spinning from that rod to the chin. She was scrabbling around trying to find her balance to stand, but before she could a boot was pressed into her back holding her down. Her vision finally cleared enough to see the iron rod held in front of her face. Abe was in a sick parody of a golfer's stance, clearly preparing to try whacking Chouhi's head clear off her shoulders.

"I'm going to make you wish you were never born," She ground her heel into Chouhi's spine, "and then I'm going to do the same to your boy toy." The club was raised, "Sayonara bitch!" The club swung down.

* * *

**Ryuubi Vs Toushi**

"C'mon! Fight back you coward!" The scrawny silver haired fighter yelled. "You'll never get out of this alive if all you do is block!"

Ryuubi has been standing in one place calmly parrying and blocking any attack the two women sent at him. In his stance everything within his reach was his territory. If they wanted to hit him, they'd have to break through this bubble.

The technique he was using was called Seikuken, Control of the Air Sphere. Having trained to the point of being intimately aware of just how far his reach is as well as predicting attack trajectories, enabled him to intercept attacks before they could even get close to him.

"Sakura!" The silver head shouted, "Get behind him! There's no way he can keep this up on both sides."

Fools. Bringing their attention away from their opponent when he's still in range of them. While they were distracted trying to come up with a plan, Ryuubi attacked.

He punched the unarmed woman straight in the throat with the fore knuckles on his right hand. She choked, clutching at her windpipe and collapsed to her knees. Her eyes were wide open in disbelief before she fell forward face first into the grass.

Ryuubi looked at the fallen Toushi. He usually didn't like hurting people, but he wasn't about to let some punks who had clearly been at this type of thing for awhile go unpunished. If they died it would be sad, but he wouldn't let that stop him from making sure these punks didn't hurt anyone ever again. One of his most precious ideals was protecting the innocent and weak. These Toushi were examples of exactly what he intended to protect them from.

"You bastard! I'll kill you!"

Ryuubi cursed himself for his inattention. He should know better than to take his attention from a still functioning enemy. He had just shown what could happen if you did that. Sakura had managed to make a small cut on his right forearm in punishment.

She was swinging wildly, completely uncontrolled. But her fury made her faster, and she hadn't yet made a big enough mistake that he could take advantage of, so he settled back into his Seikuken. His left hand would slap into the wrist of his attacker, taking the knife off course into a safe direction again and again.

After a minute of her furious flailing he saw his opening. She had stepped too widely on her last swipe leaving her balance vulnerable. Ryuubi's left foot lashed out at her right instep, causing her to fall into an awkward half splits pose.

Ryuubi grabbed her knife hand and spun, elbowing Sakura directly in the nose with a distinct cracking noise, indicating he'd broken it. Sakura went limp unconscious.

Looking to Chouhi's fight, he was just in time to see the enemy leader with one foot on Chouhi's back keeping her down, pulling her club back to swing.

He ran as fast as he could, but he knew there was no way he would reach them in time.

"Chouhi!"

* * *

Before the potentially lethal strike could land, they were interrupted by a strong burst of wind and a chi blast strong enough to send Abe flying through the air away from Chouhi.

"You were foolish to remain so close to the school." One of the most beautiful women Ryuubi had ever seen stepped into the field. "You should have run far away and prayed that I had forgotten your pitiful existence."

She wore a modified version of the Seito uniform, the shirt cut to expose her abdomen a pair of long baggy socks and a set of red fingerless gloves. Her long black hair fell all the way down to her ankles, with an iron band tying the ends together. Her left eye was hidden by her bangs, but her right eye was a brilliant blue with a sharp gaze that seemed to pierce straight into Abe's soul. At her side she carried a Guan Dao, the famed Seiryuto.**(3)** She had a dark red magatama on her left ear and a stoic expression as she gazed upon Abe, who could only stare in impotent anger.

Ryuubi knew right away. This was her. This was Kanu Unchou. He had the same feeling deep in his gut that he had when he first saw Chouhi. The feeling that this person was unspeakably important to him.

Abe let out a desperate battle cry and charged at Kanu, iron rod ready to cave her head in. She got within six feet before Kanu blurred into action. Seiryuto cleaved the rod from its handle and was quickly swung again carving a huge gash across Abe's chest.

Abe flew backwards, blood arcing through the air. She would have difficult road to recovery if she survived.

"Kan-San! I totally had her! What'd you do that for?!" Chouhi had gotten up by now covered in grass stains and a bloody lip.

"Sorry Ekitoku," Kanu gave a light smile. "I just couldn't help myself."

"Alright I forgive ya," Chouhi grabbed Kanu's arm, "Now c'mon, there's someone you gotta meet."

Kanu and Ryuubi's eyes met, and any nervousness either may have had became a distant memory.

"Kan-San, this is Ryuubi Gentoku-Kun, Gen-Kun, this is Kanu Unchou-San."

"It's wonderful to finally meet you Kanu-San." Ryuubi had a bright smile, "I've been looking forward to this for a long time."

"I have as well Gentoku." Her smile may not have been as big as his, but the feeling behind it matched his perfectly.

"Alright! The three are together once more!" Chouhi pulled everyone into a hug, happily reciprocated by the other two.

* * *

**And there's chapter one. Please review and let me know what you think. Feedback and constructive criticism will be greatly appreciated.**

**(1)** – Yakitori: Bite sized meat and vegetable shish kebabs, Dango: Sweet dumpling

**(2)** – Pronounced Ah-Bay

**(3)** – Blue Dragon Crescent Blade


	2. Convictions and Seito

Disclaimer: I do not own the Ikki Tousen franchise, or the Histories Strongest Disciple franchise. I am writing this purely for fun and to see reader responses, no financial profit is made.

Chapter 2 – Convictions and Seito

Ryuubi felt slightly delirious from the happiness radiating from his chest. It felt like some piece of his soul he hadn't been aware was missing had just clicked into position. Too bad the moment had to be ruined by the gang members they had just beaten the ever loving bejesus out of. Their groans of pain finally cut through the heady feeling of triumph and reunification.

"I guess we have to call the police for these four…I am not looking forward to their questions." Out of the corner of his eye he spots Kanu's weapon. "…Especially since you're carrying around a huge bloodied Guan Dao! Oh we are so going to jail aren't we?"

Kanu had an amused smile on her face, watching Ryuubi nearly tear his hair out in his panic. "We're not going to jail Gentoku. Everything is fine, we'll call the police, they'll come take these four to the hospital, and then they'll be put in jail or a morgue."

Ryuubi stared for a moment, glancing from Seiryuto to her face. "…You're not going to threaten them are you?"

"You must not be aware of one of the functions of our Magatama." She lightly flicked her own, "They indicate the general level of skill, power and experience of its bearer, but they all also have a hypnotic effect on any non-Toushi." Ryuubi struggled and failed to avert his eyes when she bent over to tear a piece of cloth from the silver haired Toushi's shirt to wipe the blood from her blade. If she noticed she didn't say anything. "As long as any crime committed by a Toushi is made against another Toushi, the Magatama will make sure any thought of retribution from the authorities or behavior that is normally conducted by the authorities, such as questioning people around a crime scene," She gestured at the current scene, dropping the rag next to the girl she took it from, "Is ignored. Neither will the people think to call the police should they see Toushi attacking one other. So we Toushi have to police ourselves.**(1)**

Chouhi walked back over to them, having been contacting the police while Kanu explained things to Ryuubi. "Just got off the phone with the cops, they'll be here in a bit." She reached over and poked Ryuubi's shoulder playfully, "You didn't know that? Jeez, some Toushi you are."

"No! Why didn't you tell me? And who told you?"

"Suikyo-Sensei." Kanu and Chouhi said in unison.

"Well, why didn't he tell me? I trained with him just as much as you Ku-Chan."

Chouhi let out a sheepish laugh and rubbed at the back of her head. "I knew I was forgetting something, ehehehe."

Ryuubi face palmed, "Oh you did, did you? Well I can see why, it's not like it was anything important." Chouhi knew he wasn't too upset with her by the light and sarcastic tone. Then it became more concerned. "Are you alright though? It seemed like that Abe person tagged ya good there. You had me worried, speaking of which, thanks so much for rescuing us Kan-Chan."

"Of course I'm alright! It's just a few new bruises. And if Kan-San hadn't interrupted I would'a taken that bitch apart!"

Ryuubi only half listened to Chouhi's vehement proclamations that she had everything under control. The blood at her lips and the prone position she had been in earlier were reminding him of a time he hadn't been able to protect her before, and consequently why he had decided to learn how to fight.

* * *

_*Flashback*_

_A ten year old Ryuubi and a nine year old Chouhi were sneaking back to their neighborhood. Chouhi had somehow convinced the normally reclusive Ryuubi to sneak out at midnight to see a new and very violent movie their parents refused to take them to see. Of course they also had to sneak into and then out of the theatre. Which was made all the more difficult by Chouhi hauling a rather large sack of candy and snacks with them. And what a battle it was trying to get her to share._

"_Did you see all those explosions!? Best. Movie_. Ever!_" She loved her action movies, though Ryuubi wished she'd lower her voice. He normally didn't mind it, but they were trying to be sneaky here._

"_Well wha'da we have here? A couple of kiddies up past their bedtime?" __A__ gang of teenagers with badly dyed hair that looked to have been hacked at with a dull knife approached them._

_Ryuubi winced hoping that Chouhi wouldn't make things worse for them. "Well Wha'da we have here? A bunch of losers with nothing better to do than bother children?" Of course, he should know better than that. She would never back down from people like them. Their moms? Sure. Their dads? Probably. The teachers at their school? On occasion. A gang armed with rusty pipes and bats? No way in hell._

_A look of shock plastered itself to the lead gang member's face. Ryuubi didn't blame him. How often could this sort of thing happen? What nine year old girl, at this time of night, with no adults around to help them, would have the guts to do something like that? Chouhi Ekitoku of course._

_Before anyone knew what was going on, one of the gang members had snatched Chouhi's snack bag while her eyes were on their leader. Ryuubi had a very good idea what was going to happen next._

"_Hey! Give that back ya jerk!"_

"_Make me!"_

_Uh oh…She had that look in her eye. The look that you were in for extreme pain if you didn't make restitutions very quickly. 3…2…1… too late._

_Pow! Chouhi just punched the guy straight in the testicles. He went down with a high pitched squeak._

_After a moment the gang burst into action. Chouhi hadn't just breached their point of tolerance, she'd nuked it into oblivion._

_There wasn't much the two kids could do. They tried to defend themselves, but they were outnumbered and outgunned. The only thing Ryuubi could focus on was Chouhi, bleeding and shouting in pain. She didn't cry of course, she'd never let these guys get that satisfaction. The beating went on for about three minutes. Ryuubi was grateful that they seemed to have some small degree of morality because after a while they focused most of their attention on him and the two were still alive. He knew very well that if these guys truly wanted to, he and Chouhi would be dead._

_The beating didn't stop because the gang thought they'd done enough, or they'd gotten too tired, but because an old man had shown up and saved them. He had dark, leathery looking skin, some bandages wrapped around his head that didn't seem to serve much of a purpose, a black kung-fu uniform, and orange tinted sunglasses._

_Ryuubi's ears felt like they were stuffed with cotton due to all the hits to the head so he couldn't make out what was being said. But he knew the gist of it from the context. The old man was telling them to stop, and the punks from the gang were crudely telling him off. But then the coolest thing happened. The old man completely dominated the gang. No matter what they tried to do he'd continue wailing on them all like it was nothing, flowing around their attacks with a fluidity of motion no one would expect from an old man. Within one minute the whole gang was on the ground groaning. This was Suikyo-Sensei. He was the man who would teach Chouhi and him how to fight. The last thing he saw before he finally lost consciousness was Chouhi's bleeding face._

_He woke up later in a hospital with Chouhi in the bed next to his. Suikyo-Sensei was speaking with a nurse. When the nurse left Suikyo-Sensei turned his attention to Ryuubi._

"_Good, you're awake. We were worried about you two."_

"_As if a gang of losers like them were going to keep us down!" Well, Chouhi was awake._

_Suikyo-Sensei quickly rapped her over the head drawing a yelp from her. "You're in a hospital, have some respect." Moving so he could look both of them in the eye he introduced himself. "My name is Suikyo; I brought you here after dealing with those young hooligans. You were lucky I was in the area or you might not be here."_

"_Can you teach me to fight, er us?" Ryuubi spoke before his mind could catch up, amending his question at hearing Chouhi's indignant 'Hey!'_

"_You want me to teach you how to fight? So you can get revenge?" Ryuubi didn't realize it at the time, but Suikyo was searching for something._

"_Because I won't ever be able to respect myself if I can't even stand up for and protect what's important to me."_

_And apparently he'd found it. As soon as they were out of the hospital, Suikyo-Sensei began training them. Around their punishments from sneaking out so late of course, and in between whatever adventures Suikyo went on._

* * *

Ryuubi was shaken from his memories by the sound of police sirens. That was their cue to continue on to Seito Academy. They grabbed the bags they had tossed aside earlier and were well out of sight by the time the cops arrived on scene.

Kanu and Chouhi ended up on either side of Ryuubi, none of them even thinking about it. "So Kan-San," A mischievous smile spread on Chouhi's face, "What exactly were you doing all the way out here? I thought you were going to meet us at the Academy entrance."

A light blush burned across Kanu's face and she stuttered out her reply. "I-I uh finished my duties quicker than I thought, so I decided to meet you halfway."

"Could it be that the calm and cool Kan-San was just so excited to finally meet her precious Gentoku-Sama she couldn't bear to be away from him any longer?"

"Oh quit teasing Kan-Chan." Ryuubi decided he'd better come to Kanu's rescue before she decided to use Chouhi for target practice. "I'm glad she came all the way out here to meet us. I would be a complete wreck by now if she hadn't." He was careful not to mention her role in keeping Chouhi's head firmly attached to her neck. That would only exacerbate things.

"Yea, you should've seen him. Before those girls showed up he was totally freaking out, like a virgin on his first date."

Ryuubi covered her mouth with his hand, but the damage had been done. "Ah-h-h, don't listen to her Kan-Chan. She's delirious from being hit in the head. So how's Seito doing?" Not the most graceful of topic changes, but it'd do.

Kanu gave a knowing smile before replying. "I've taken care of the majority of these gangs that have been ruining Seito for the last few years, but some of them managed to escape before I caught them." She gave small scowl, annoyed at that. "There are still two more gangs from Seito to take care of, and another two gangs in the surrounding city areas that I want to deal with. I won't tolerate such a thing so close to our school."

Something Kanu said earlier just occurred to Ryuubi. "Wait, Kan-Chan, earlier you said that those girls would be in _jail_ or a morgue, but didn't you say Toushi crimes on other Toushi didn't get punished like normal?"

"These gangs haven't been restricting their activities to Toushi. They've been mugging, breaking and entering, and vandalizing non-Toushi establishments in addition to harassing Toushi."

Just as she finished explaining the group finally passed under the arch leading into the Shrine courtyard. The buildings were all very traditional as expected of such a place, made of wood and with paper screen doors. There were a total of three buildings on the Shrine grounds. One was directly across from the stairs leading into the Shrine; this is the biggest building and functions as the primary place for prayer and meditation. Behind it were two smaller buildings meant for storage of ceremonial equipment and tools and supplies for maintaining the Shrine.

Well off to the left was another hill away from the Shrine grounds. This was where the academy was built. It had two separate dormitories, one for the upper classmen and one for the lower classmen. Both were capable of housing 100 students, although they are very rarely filled to capacity, and are placed on either side of the Classroom Center, named Dragon Hall, and they extended slightly behind it into the backyard of the academy. There was plenty of space for group activities and campus events with lots of healthy green grass and designated sporting areas. All in all, Seito was rather huge considering its tiny class size.**(2)**

Ryuubi let out a sigh of awe, "Wow, this place is beautiful." Turning to Kanu with a huge smile, "And Kan-Chan was able to kick every gang out of the school all by herself? Kan-Chan is amazing."

"Ah, it wasn't difficult. Most of them were untrained brawlers with no clue how to really fight." She had a very pleased expression despite her modest words. Ryuubi would have to make sure to praise her often.

"Kan-Chan, can you take me to the Headmistress' office? I was told to report there immediately upon arrival. Something to do with this whole Coed test run thing I'm sure."

"I'd be happy to. Ryuusho-Sensei's office is on the third floor of Dragon Hall. Will you be okay on your own for a bit Chouhi?"**(3)**

"Yea I'll see you two later. I wanna go find my room and unpack real quick. Meet ya in front of Dragon."

The three split up, Chouhi heading towards the lowerclassmen dormitory and Kanu taking Ryuubi into Class Hall.

"So anything I should know before meeting the headmistress?"

"She arrived a little earlier than I did, and she's probably not what you're expecting if what Ekitoku's told me about you is true."

"Nothing bad I hope?"

"No. In this particular case that you've been studying the Romance of the Three Kingdoms regularly ever since you learned about Toushi and their fate."

"Right. I intend to break this cycle. It can't be natural, and there doesn't seem to be a point to it." Ryuubi's eyes had sharpened, sending shivers down Kanu's spine. "By studying that work I can have a good idea of what to expect. Things won't happen exactly the same of course, but the general flow of events can be watched. Something happened 1800 years ago to start this. If I can identify it, then I can end it. If I end it, then every Toushi will be free to finally move on, and this grief will stop repeating."

Kanu had become flushed and was feeling much warmer than usual. _"Ryuubi Gentoku…What a marvelous man. This is my leader, the one who will free the fates of Toushi everywhere."_

"Kan-Chan are you okay? You've stopped moving."

Kanu smiled brightly, "Never better Gentoku, never better."

Kanu grabbed his hand and pulled him along soon reaching an oak door with a brass plate reading 'Headmistress Ryuusho'. She knocked firmly three times and called out, "Ryuusho-Sensei, I've brought Ryuubi Gentoku to see you as requested."

There was a short pause before a woman's voice called for them to enter. Behind a large mahogany desk that had several small stacks of paper, paperweights and photos was a middle aged woman with dark brown hair pulled into a professional looking bun. She had kind brown eyes behind a pair of small eyeglasses. She wore a light pink blouse and a black skirt that went down to her knees. Her legs were covered by black nylon stockings and white low heeled shoes. The chair she was sitting on was a huge and incredibly comfy looking brown leather office chair.

"Hello Kanu-San, thank you for escorting Ryuubi-San here." She noticed their still linked hands and smiled a little wider, "You can stay if Ryuubi-San doesn't have a problem with it, but I think I already know how he feels." She already knew that he and Chouhi-San were in a relationship, and she had a feeling that he'd be getting a lot of attention from some famous names in the near future.

"Uh, yea, Kan-Chan can stay." Neither had apparently noticed they hadn't let go of each other yet.

"Okay then. There are a few things to go over before I let you get settled in here. First, restrooms. As the first and currently only male attending Seito Academy you will have a room with its own bathroom attached. The public buildings already have male restrooms so there is no concern there. So I better not hear about you sneaking into the women's bathrooms or locker rooms okay?" Her head tilted lightly to the side and the smile on her face although benevolent looking sent a chill of fear through him.

"Of course not sensei. I would only ever enter those places if I heard someone calling for aid."

"Good. Second, here is your schedule and room assignment. You will be with the first year classes like normal, and you will be living among them as well. I hope you will exercise the proper discretion Ryuubi-San." It wasn't an outright rule not to flirt with the female students, but more of a, 'Don't let it get out of hand' warning.

"I understand sensei."

"Third, our Toushi relationship." This one made him stand up straighter.

"Sensei?"

"I was a History Professor before I became Headmistress here. I am well aware of what our previous lives interactions were. I know that you're something of a Three Kingdoms era buff, and I want to assure you that you will have my full support to lead Seito as long as you don't do anything to prove yourself unworthy. I know you have the charisma to inspire my students and the conviction to do great things, and I look forward to seeing what you can do."

Kanu certainly hadn't been lying. Ryuusho-Sensei wasn't the weak and spineless leader her predecessor went down as. She was a shrewd and talented woman. What a pleasant surprise.

"I won't let you down Ryuusho-Sensei. Seito will flourish."

"Great, then the last thing is attire. Even though you are a boy, you must wear a school uniform!" She held up a clothes hanger with a copy of the Seito schoolgirl uniform hanging on it.

Ryuubi and Kanu went wide eyed and his jaw dropped. "…You're kidding me."

"Of course not! It is required for all students to wear a Seito Academy uniform during classes. Here put this on, I want to see if it fits. You can use my restroom." She gestured at the door to their right.

"You're seriously telling me that I have to wear this?" Her only response was pointing at the bathroom again.

Hesitantly he grabbed the outfit and very slowly entered the restroom, as if he was going to his death.

* * *

"_I can't believe I'm doing this. I should just get a transfer or something! _Why_ am I doing this? This is horrible! And I'll have to do this and stay like this for every class!? I might as well kill myself now, it'd be more merciful." _He sighed despondently, _"Well, let's get this over with."_ He turned the knob to enter the office again.

* * *

As soon as the door to the restroom clicked shut Ryuusho opened the bottom drawer of her desk and pulled out an old Polaroid camera and cackled quietly.

"Ryuusho-Sensei, what are you doing?"

"Having a little fun at Ryuubi-Sans expense of course."

"Does he really need to wear the Seito schoolgirl uniform?"

"Nope. I just told him that he needed to wear _a_ Seito Academy uniform. We put together a male uniform. Nothing I said was a lie if you consider my words carefully." It was true, she never said he had to wear the schoolgirl uniform. Just that she wanted to see if it fit.

"Oh oh the doors opening, shh!"

* * *

As soon as Ryuubi opened the door he was blinded by a series of flashes that sounded suspiciously like a camera. After blinking the spots out of his eyes he saw that it indeed was a camera, held by a widely grinning Ryuusho-Sensei. Kanu was staring at him wide-eyed with one hand held tightly over her mouth.

"What-bu-wha-why-but…HUH!?" Ryuubi paused in his sputtering before thinking about what had just happened. He'd just been pranked by the Headmistress of his school. And he'd fallen for it spectacularly. At least he hoped it was a prank. If he did actually have to wear this every school day he was going to transfer, Toushi expectations be damned.

His right palm smacked straight into his face and he began shaking in contained laughter until he couldn't hold it in any longer.

* * *

After clearing up the fact that he indeed did _not_ have to dress like a schoolgirl for classes, he was given two sets of the newly designed male Seito Academy uniform for being a good sport about it and they set off to find his room, leaving their Headmistress to her own devices.

The uniform consisted of a dark blue button up light jacket with gold colored buttons, which he would leave undone outside of class, a white t-shirt tucked into a sturdy pair of dark blue slacks with a brown belt and brown shoes. Ryuubi planned to order a few more sets just in case.

They found Chouhi waiting for them just outside the front door of Dragon Hall.

"There you two are, how'd it go?" Chouhi noticed the two holding hands and immediately had to keep herself from drooling at the fantasies that shot through her mind. She had her first target. She would have to cultivate this carefully - Kanu smiled affectionately at Ryuubi - Okay, maybe not so carefully. Their level of comfort with each other was probably a result of the bond the three already shared.

"Well, turns out our Headmistress has something of a mischievous side to her. But it went very well, we got the ground rules set up and cleared up some issues that were up in the air."

Kanu let out a small chuckle, causing Chouhi to raise her right eyebrow. "Mischievous how?"

Ryuubi grinned. He had learned to laugh at himself long ago. Harmless pranks like this didn't bother him much. He just hoped she wouldn't be distributing any of those pictures to any enemies he might make in the future. "She tricked me into putting on the Seito schoolgirl uniform and took pictures when I did it. Yes, before you ask I got some for you. She was very surprised that I reacted so well." He quickly held them over his head before she could snatch them, "_But_, you have to promise to keep these only to yourself and those you trust absolutely to not use them to hurt me. Deal?"

"Yea duh! Now Gimme!" She was in the process of climbing up his body to reach the pictures.

"Okay then, enjoy."

When he handed them over Chouhi immediately doubled over, completely overcome by mirth. "Oh my god! That is so great!" She managed to gasp out between bouts of laughter. "Oh my ribs! I can't breath!"

Once Chouhi had gotten control of herself, the three tracked down his room so he could finally put his stuff away. When that was done he collapsed into the chair at his desk, and Kanu and Chouhi sat on the bed, Chouhi deliberately maneuvering her hand to land on top of Kanu's. She didn't seem to mind.

"So Kan-Chan, these remaining gangs. Do we know where they are?" Ryuubi was anxious to get to work. And clearing out the remaining gangs that had been running unchecked sounded like a good place to start.

* * *

**There's chapter two. Let me know what you think, feedback and constructive criticism will be appreciated.**

**(1) This is my excuse for the complete lack of law involvement in Ikki Tousen. I mean seriously, the Toushi are constantly starting street fights, killing each other, kidnapping and raping one another, and yet there is no response from the police.**

**(2) I have no idea if this is a small student body for a Japanese private academy. For the purposes of this fic, assume it is.**

**(3) Ryuusho AKA Liu Zhang, was the ruler of Cheng Du, which is Ikki Tousen's Seito, before he surrendered to Ryuubi. He was depicted as an incompetent and spineless leader, but my fics version is a woman of great intelligence and administrative skill. She probably won't make many appearances.**


	3. Plan Making and Spars

**Warning: There is a lemon in this chapter. The beginning and end are marked in bold. If you do not want to read it or are underage please skip that section. Nothing plot relevant will be in it.**

Disclaimer: I do not own the Ikki Tousen franchise, or the Histories Strongest Disciple franchise. I am writing this purely for fun and to see reader responses, no financial profit is made.

Chapter 3 – Plan Making and Spars

Ryuubi, Chouhi, and Kanu were still in his room, on the dormitories ground floor in a largely unoccupied hallway, Chouhi's being the only other occupied room. Kanu is currently telling them what she knew about the gangs that still needed to be dealt with.

"When I was clearing out the gangs from Seito's grounds, three escaped me. The four who attacked you in the forest were the remnants of one of those gangs. The two others are lead by Kazuma Kaede and Asama Karyuu. Both are A-rank Toushi. Kazuma is actually a fairly skilled fighter, not just a brawler, and Asama is proficient with a short staff. Their gangs are the only ones that escaped intact, having run away as soon as I began my campaign. I estimate around fifteen Toushi are in each gang. According to some of the older students Kazuma's gang hangs around the shopping arcade heading downtown and Asama has set up in some old warehouses in the industrial area." Kanu had certainly not been slacking off in her self-appointed mission of eliminating the gangs in and around Seito.

"Good, they're the ones that I want to take care of first. I don't want anyone with a connection to Seito dirtying our Academy's reputation like this. Now that all three of us are here, we can pick off these gangs one by one. I don't think we'll have much trouble with any of them other than the leaders, right Kan-Chan?" Ryuubi was determined, but he was also a bit nervous. He had never been in a real and drawn out fight like these were promising to be.

"Their numbers might make things tricky, but no, only the leaders should pose any real threat, but none of them can stand against me." Kanu's eyes had narrowed. She seemed to have taken it a little bit personally that they'd gotten away from her. "But you should stay here Gentoku. We can't afford to let anything happen to the man who is to lead Seito. Chouhi and I will be more than enough to handle the likes of them."

"Yea! Leave it to us!" Chouhi wrapped her arm around Kanu's shoulders, "Kan-San and I will get rid of them easy!"

Ryuubi grinned reassuringly at them, reviving Kanu's blush, "I know you two would, but I'm coming with. I won't be the kind of leader that sits safe and sound and sends others into danger." Ryuubi held up a hand to stall their protests, "Besides, these fights will be critical for establishing myself as someone Seito can trust. If I play an active role in defeating these gangs, it will inspire confidence in my abilities and resolve. And you two will be right there to keep an eye on me."

Kanu and Chouhi still looked a little disgruntled, but couldn't deny his reasoning.

"Now, what about the two gangs you mentioned that aren't from the Academy?"

Kanu's face dropped back into her business expression, "They are lead by Yamada Kenji and Endo Keigo. Both are B-ranked, but their gangs are much larger, probably around fifty people each. But they're a mix of Toushi and Non-Toushi. The numbers might be troublesome, but none of them have any real training, resorting largely to pocket knives, rocks and old pipes and bats. Both gangs hang around downtown beyond Kazuma's territory."

"Alright then. I think the order we'll deal with them is obvious, first Asama in the industrial area, then Kazuma, then the two downtown. Are there any Seito Toushi you think would be able to help us?"

Kanu shook her head, "None that I would bring with. Most of them are D-ranks with a handful of C-ranks mixed in. And most of them have been cowed by the gangs for several years now and are too afraid to do anything. That's something we'll have to change."

Ryuubi nodded, "I see, yea we'll have to build them up then. Eliminating the gangs will go a long way for that, especially if afterwards we begin offering fighting lessons. Or better yet, making them mandatory. I've seen the PE schedule, and it's just not going to cut it. We're smaller than most other schools, so we have to be individually tougher than them."

Their planning was interrupted by a loud grown from Chouhi's stomach. At some point she had reclined on Ryuubi's bed with her head in Kanu's lap. "Can we go to dinner now? It started ten minutes ago and I don't wanna miss it!"

Glancing at his clock it was now 5:10 pm. The Academy Dining Area in Dragon Hall opened for dinner at five pm and closed at seven.

"I don't think we're in any danger of missing it Ku-Chan. We still have- "he began saying before Chouhi sat up and glared at him, "I mean, yea, let's go!"

"I'll meet you two there okay? Just gotta make a pit stop." He said walking into his bathroom.

"Better hurry up or we'll start without you. C'mon Kan-San." Chouhi said dragging Kanu out of the room.

* * *

"So," Chouhi leaned in close to Kanu, "What'd ya think about Gen-Kun? Is he everything you hoped for?"

Kanu smiled, "Yes, he is and more. I knew he would be a man of great conviction and virtue, but knowing it and seeing it are two very different things."

Chouhi gave a pleased giggle, "And he's pretty hot too right?"

Kanu gave a decisive nod in agreement, "He is, it should be against the rules that he wears such loose clothing." Once she realized what she said her eyes snapped wide, "Uh-h-h-h, not that I want to try taking him away from you Ekitoku, I know you two are together now." She finished trying to hide a despondent face.

"Well, I don't know about 'taking him away from me', but I know the two of you are extremely attracted to one another."

Kanu was feeling so mortified she couldn't even recognize that Chouhi's tone was anything but upset. If she had been in her right mind she would notice it was rather lecherous and devious.

"E-Ekitoku, I would never get in the way. You two are happy together right?"

"Kan-San, seriously, don't worry about it. I'd be upset if you weren't so attracted to Gen-Kun."

"Eh?" Chouhi could practically see the question marks floating around Kanu. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that I'm not opposed to sharing Gen-Kun," Chouhi grew a lecherous grin "In fact, I would very much prefer it. And who better than you Kan-San?"

Kanu stared for several moments with her jaw slightly open while Chouhi only grinned at her expectantly. "…Are you serious?"

"Completely. So how about it Kan-San, want to share Gen-Kun with me?"

Kanu was blushing madly. Chouhi was more perverted than she had thought. "But will Gentoku really agree to something like that? Being shared?"

Chouhi blinked at Kanu, "I'm gonna give you a sec to think about what you just said."

"_Right, he's a healthy red blooded male. Of course he wouldn't mind."_ Kanu was well aware that she and Chouhi were quite attractive. She had just never thought about being in a polygamous relationship. "But do you really mean what you just said?" Of course, that doesn't mean that the thought wasn't appealing to her now that she was thinking about it. There was no one she was more comfortable with than Ryuubi and Chouhi, so maybe…

"Of course I mean it." Chouhi leaned up on her toes and kissed Kanu at the corner of her lips. "But are you interested?"

Still blushing Kanu began pulling her towards Dragon Hall again. "Let me give it some thought okay?"

"Take all the time you need Kan-San. We'll always be right here for ya." Chouhi linked her hands behind her head with a satisfied smile. _"Oh yea, she's in."_ The smile became perverted, _"I can't wait."_

* * *

Ryuubi walked into the cafeteria finding it nearly full of young women who all stared at him. They were all very curious to see the boy they would be living with for the foreseeable future. He gave them all a bright friendly smile, some of them blushed and looked away, some smiled back, and some even waved at him.

He spotted his two best friends sitting at just about dead center of the entire room. It looked like a few other girls wanted to go over judging from the blushing and admiring looks they sent Kanu, but none of them managed to screw up the courage.

Chouhi had a small hill of food piled on her tray, and Kanu had about half of that. People as powerful as them, even girls, had to eat a lot to make sure they had enough energy.

He quickly found the buffet area and filled his own tray before taking the seat next to Chouhi.

"So how's it all taste?" A quick stern look reminded Chouhi to swallow before answering.

"Delicious!" Was all the very happy looking Chouhi said before digging back into her dinner.

He smiled at her and turned to Kanu. "You okay Kan-Chan? You're looking kinda red." In fact she was looking like steam would be rising off of her any moment now.

"I'm fine Gentoku. Just finished something sex- er spicy." She looked even redder now.

Chouhi snorted into her food, but didn't say anything, glancing mischievously at the blushing Toushi.

He gave them a befuddled look before letting it go and eating his own food.

When they had all finished, with Chouhi contentedly patting her belly, Ryuubi brought up a topic he had been thinking about. "So I was thinking that we should spar together tomorrow. Get a feel for each other's fighting styles. I'm already familiar with Ku-Chan's, but Kan-Chan's still a mystery."

Kanu nodded, "Yes, that's a good idea. We still have a month until classes start. We should make sure we know how to fight together before dealing with the remaining gangs."

Chouhi stood up, her chair sliding backwards, with one hand raised in the air. "Yea, let's go right now! I wanna see how I measure up to Kan-San."

Ryuubi chuckled and pulled her down into his lap, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Tomorrow Ku-Chan. If we spar right now we'll just give ourselves cramps and throw up our dinner."

Kanu felt a twinge in her gut seeing the comfortable affection. She really wanted to just take up Chouhi's offer, but she had to make sure this wasn't just excitement at finally meeting Gentoku.

The three spent the rest of the evening talking and getting closer to each other, Chouhi making many innuendos and sending secretive and teasing looks at Kanu as often as she could. Kanu found her desire to wait and make sure quickly eroding, but she managed to get through the night with her decision intact.

When they split for the bed Chouhi grabbed onto Ryuubi's arm pressing it between her breasts. She gave a hopeful look at Kanu, but she just smiled and waved them on. She knew what Chouhi was going to do, and while tempting, she stuck with her earlier decision.

"_Oh well,"_ Chouhi thought, _"Maybe tomorrow. They do say that you learn a lot about a person when you fight them. Maybe that will be the last push she needs."_

As soon as the door to Ryuubi's room closed Chouhi pounced on him wrapping her legs around his waist and crushing her lips to his. Breaking the kiss he very quickly asked her "Are you up to date?" Shortly before they started dating she had begun taking birth control pills.

Breathlessly she replied, "Yes, now hurry up and take me!" before she pushed his jacket off and began tugging his shirt over his head.

* * *

*****Start of Lemon*****

Ryuubi reached behind him and locked the door with one hand while squeezing her firm ass with the other.

He managed to strip her of her of everything but her panties by the time he maneuvered them to his bed where he lay her down. Still kissing her deeply, their tongues caressing each other eagerly, his right hand slid down her side, brushing her breast and settling on her hip. Her muscles flexed under his touch and she arched her body into him pressing her breasts to his chest moaning in delight.

Her hands trailed slowly from his shoulders down his chest, down his abdomen and stopped on his belt. She fumbled around for a bit unwilling to create the space necessary between them to look at what her hands were doing before finally managing to unbuckle it. Quickly unzipping his pants she slipped her right hand in and quickly found his throbbing member and gripped it firmly drawing a groan from Ryuubi.

Their lips finally parted, eyes burning with desire. Chouhi lay panting and grinning up at her lover. "No more parents to dodge around." Her hand began pumping his shaft slowly, "How's it feel?"

"Amazing." He leaned down and gave her a quick kiss, then made a trail down her neck. He nibbled on her collarbone sending a shiver down her spine. He brought his hand back up her side, sending a fresh wave of pleasure through her, stopping his hand at her left breast. He gently rubbed and caressed the flesh around the nibble, carefully leaving it out of his ministrations. His mouth was at her right breast kissing, nibbling and licking it, also avoiding the nipple. Chouhi panted and moaned at the delicious teasing. She even forgot to keep stroking his cock in her attempts to subtly get him to play with her nipples.

After a few minutes of his relentless teasing Chouhi's willpower failed. "Please Gen-Kun," She said in a drawn out groan, "Play with my nipples, don't tease me anymore."

Ryuubi smiled around the delicious flesh in his mouth before lifting up slightly causing her breast to drop out with a sucking noise. "As you wish Ku-Chan." Obeying her plea, Ryuubi shifted his hand to begin playing with her left nipple while he took the right into his mouth, sucking licking and nibbling on it.

Chouhi gasped and her hands quickly darted to his head, her right hand being intercepted by his left and held down on the bed next to her head. Her left hand clutched at his hair and she arched her back pushing her breasts further against him. The moans and whimpers she made aroused him further.

After a few minutes of this he began making his way further down her torso. Kissing and licking her sternum, down to her abdomen, pausing for a moment at her naval. She gave out an uncharacteristic squeak when he dipped his tongue in her bellybutton. Soon he found himself between her legs looking at a soaked pair of white cotton panties.

He kissed her clothed pussy drawing a full body shiver from her. She watched him with eyes clouded in lust, silently demanding he keep going. He peeled her out of her panties slowly, admiring the drooling hairless pussy. He tossed her panties to the side, and began kissing at her inner thighs, working his way to her core. He pushed his arms under her thighs, lifting her pussy to his lips as he began eating her out thoroughly. He thrust his tongue in and out of her pussy, he licked and sucked at her clit, everything he did drawing loud moans.

He grabbed her hands in his and pinned them at her waist, leaving her only option to lie there panting and moaning in ecstasy, her thighs draped over his shoulders and his mouth and tongue relentlessly pushing her to her threshold.

Her moans increased in volume and frequency, her hips thrusting desperately at his mouth for several minutes before her whole body tensed in glorious orgasm, a short shout escaping her. She lay there panting, body glistening in sweat and flushed in great pleasure. After a few moments she turned to the man that had crawled up to hold her to him and kissed him, pushing her tongue into his mouth, finding the remnants of her own flavor.

"My turn stud." Was his only warning before she pulled his pants and boxers completely off, dropping them carelessly on the floor next to the bed. Without hesitation she bent over and took his cock into her hot mouth, bobbing at fluctuating speeds. Her tongue lapped at the shaft and swirled around the head. Occasionally she would take it out to lick at the shaft or balls while pumping his cock with her hand. After a few minutes of this he warned her he was about to cum. She took his cock head into her mouth, licking at the head and pumping the shaft for a few more moments until she felt his hot seed shoot onto her tongue, making her moan erotically.

Ryuubi groaned loudly, keeping his eyes locked on hers, seeing the love and arousal he felt reflected in her eyes. She swallowed every drop he gave her and then licked the head in affection causing him to shudder.

He wasted no time in reaching for her and pulling her back under him. He positioned himself between her legs, hands at her hips, and cock at her slit before pushing into her causing moans from both of them. He began thrusting slowly and gradually picked up speed. Soon he was thrusting into her full tilt, causing her to bite her knuckle to keep from screaming. He enjoyed the sight of her shaking breasts and flushed face.

Grabbing her right leg, he lifted it onto his shoulder, turning her onto her left side. He hugged her thigh with one arm, the hand playing with her clit, as the other snaked over to play with her breasts while he kept thrusting into her hot, slick passage in this new position. Soon Chouhi's body tensed in another orgasm, and another scream was drawn from her. In the back of his mind Ryuubi was glad that Chouhi's room was the only one sharing a wall with his room.

Feeling the familiar sensation of his oncoming orgasm, he rolled Chouhi back onto her back, grabbed her left leg and pulled it over his shoulder. Then he grabbed her hands, linking their fingers and pinned them above her head. He began plowing into her in that position, face to face, her knees pressed into her shoulders. It was amazing sight, Chouhi glistening with sweat and saliva, panting helplessly and glowing in pleasure. The sweet moans escaping her throat. God he loved this woman. At last he released his seed inside her welcoming pussy, drawing one more climax from Chouhi's exhausted body.

Both panting hard from their love making, Ryuubi leaned in and kissed Chouhi lovingly, keeping her pinned in that position. A few moments of this had Chouhi's toes curling in delight. Ryuubi was always so sweet with her after their lovemaking. Before they could come down from their sex high, he gave her a few more quick thrusts getting a surprised yelp and a quick giggle from her, then finally withdrew from her warm pussy, letting go of her hands and untangling her legs from his shoulders.

Before all the energy drained from her Chouhi maneuvered down to his cock and balls and tenderly licked up the combined cum that coated them. Ryuubi shuddered in pleasure, waiting for her to complete her self-appointed task.

When she crawled back into position he wrapped her in his arms and pulled her back into his chest.

"I love you Ku-Chan." Ryuubi whispered, kissing her shoulder.

Chouhi mumbled a bit incoherently before managing to get out, "Love you too Gen-Kun."

*****End of Lemon*****

* * *

The two were awoken by the obnoxious beeping of Ryuubi's alarm at 7:45. Ryuubi groggily slapped at the off switch before Chouhi could crush the source of the noise all teenagers loathe.

Ryuubi kissed her cheek and whispered, "Time to get up Ku-Chan."

She whimpered pitifully, rolling over and burying her face into the crook of his neck. Ryuubi sighed with a smile. "If you don't get up soon you won't get to eat breakfast. The dining hall closes at eight thirty and we need to shower still.

Giving a resigned groan Chouhi dragged herself out of the bed, stumbling to his closet where she knew he kept some of her clothes. She put on an extremely short pink cotton shorts and a white tank top that exposed her naval before grabbing her clothes from yesterday which Ryuubi had gathered for her and left to get her morning rituals done. Occasionally, they might do that together now that they didn't have to worry about their parents catching them, but she knew that if they did then they'd probably miss breakfast.

As she did this Ryuubi made sure to open the window to get some air circulation going. It wouldn't do to have the room smelling of their nightly activities if anyone came over.

* * *

Showered, shaved, and teeth brushed, Ryuubi waited for Chouhi to finish getting dressed so they could go eat. Kanu leaned against the wall across from him keeping him company so they could all go eat together.

"So did you sleep well Gentoku?" She had an unusual look on her face, like she was trying to make up her mind about something.

"Yea, I slept great. The beds here are nicer than I expected. What about you? You look a little bit tired Kan-Chan."

"I slept okay. Just had a few…interesting dreams that would wake me up." She was blushing again Ryuubi noted. She had dreamt about sleeping with Ryuubi, and then later on with Chouhi…And even later on with Ryuubi _and_ Chouhi. Needless to say, she woke up rather frustrated and in need of a new change of panties.

"Interesting dreams huh? You're blushing, were they anything special?" He knew he should probably let it go, but sometimes it was too fun teasing the powerful Toushi.

Kanu was saved from answering when Chouhi finally stepped out of her room fully dressed. "Alright! Let's go eat, I'm starved!" She looped her arms through both Ryuubi's and Kanu's and dragged them along, not letting go until they reached the cafeteria.

They were all wearing appropriate clothing for their spars they planned to conduct after breakfast. Ryuubi had a grey sleeveless shirt dark shorts and white tennis shoes. Kanu wore her red fingerless gloves, a black sports bra under a blue wind breaker, bicycle shorts that extended to just above her knees, and white tennis shoes. Chouhi had a red sleeveless shirt, white shorts and red tennis shoes.

Everyone got settled at the same table as the night before, Chouhi once again piling her plate high. "So we're sparring afterwards right?"

"After letting our food digest Ku-Chan. I'm surprised you still haven't learned your lesson yet. How many times did you get cramps and throw up when we trained?"

Chouhi threw a childish and playful glare at him, "Shut up."

The group drew some curious looks from their peers. They were going to spar later? With _Kanu_? Didn't they know how powerful she was?

* * *

After finishing their meal, the three went out into the fields, finding a nice flat stretch to use. It amused them that most of the cafeteria had followed them. Apparently word got around very fast in a school full of young, gossip prone, women.

They spent half an hour warming up and introducing Ryuubi and Chouhi to the girls. They all seemed very excited to see their beloved Kanu-Sama exhibit some of her prowess.

"So how are we deciding who fights first?" Ryuubi asked.

"I want to fight Gentoku. Chouhi has fought with the both of us before, so she already has some understanding of both our fighting styles."

Chouhi pouted and crossed her arms. She was so excited to fight too, and now she had to wait.

"Aww, Kan-Chan wants to beat me up. How cruel." Ryuubi jokingly pouted at the crowd sitting around them, getting a giggle in response. "Okay, sounds good. Watch closely everyone. What you are about to see is a grown man get his ass kicked." Another round of giggles, slightly stronger than the last.

Ryuubi marched into the clearing away from the spectators and took up his stance. Across from him Kanu removed her jacket and dropped into her own stance. Knees lightly bent, left leg forward, hands in loose claw forms, the right held near her chest and the left held out towards her opponent.

Chouhi took on the role of referee for the match. "First to three points wins. A solid, clean blow counts as one point. The match is over when someone reaches three points, gives up, or is knocked unconscious. No crippling blows." This was primarily for the spectators' benefit, as they had all sparred often enough that they were already familiar with the standard rules.

Kanu narrowed her eyes at Ryuubi's form. She had arrived just in time yesterday to see him knock out his second opponent, so she didn't quite know what to expect from him. _"That stance. I see, he's taken a defensive form…but it's dangerous. I can see something, like a bubble surrounding him. That's his reach. Anything within that bubble he can touch."_

Ryuubi calmed his mind and kept a careful eye on Kanu. She was much stronger than he was; he knew that, so he would have to be especially aware of her movements if he was to keep up.

Kanu started the fight, rapidly closing the distance between them and launching a punch straight at Ryuubi's face. Ryuubi saw the punch coming, and as soon as it reached his territory his left hand shot up to deflect it above his head. His right hand formed a punch directed at her right rib cage which was caught by Kanu's left hand in an iron grip. Then she pivoted on her right foot, kicking with her left leg towards his side. He raised his right leg to block, but the sheer force of her attack lifted him off the ground.

She refused to let go of his hand, pulling him into another attack before he could ground himself. Once again her right fist shot towards his face before it was pushed to his right, by his left palm on her wrist, just brushing his cheek. Taking advantage of his position his left elbow followed the length of her arm and impacted into her cheek, the speed of his still falling body and her pulling him towards her adding speed and force to the attack.

Kanu stumbled back releasing her hold on him. "Point Ryuubi." Chouhi's voice announced, sounding mildly surprised. The spectating Toushi broke out into shocked exclamations. "He hit Kanu-Sama!?" "He scored first?" "How?"

The two fighters returned to their starting positions. "I hope you're not underestimating me Kan-Chan. I know I'm not as powerful as you are, but I'm no pushover." The word themselves were cheerful, but his expression was quite serious.

Kanu smiled at him, "I apologize Gentoku. I have insulted you by not taking you seriously enough. It won't happen again."

"Glad to hear it Kan-Chan."

Ryuubi was the one to begin this round, with a rising kick at her chin. She leaned back and it passed harmlessly in front of her before turning into a heel drop she side stepped. Her right palm struck at his stomach, meeting his left forearm.

His arm was shaking with the effort of keeping her attack at bay before she redoubled the force behind her attack, sending his arm ramming back into him, and sending him sliding backwards. She chased after him as he was sliding; unleashing a storm of punches and kicks before he could come to a stop.

Ryuubi's teeth grit, his feet digging into the dirt trying and failing to stop his momentum. He was able to block all of her attacks but that just served to keep him sliding, making small trenches in the ground.

The crowd watched on amazed. Kanu was relentless, keeping Ryuubi from being able to move his legs too much lest his balance be destroyed.

Soon enough, one of Kanu's spin kicks had knocked his center of gravity out of place, bending him backwards. His torso was nearly horizontal to the ground, Kanu standing over his falling body, her right fist speeding towards his chest. Lucky for him she pulled her punch at the last moment necessary to keep from putting him in a crater. Hell, her control was so finely tuned that she didn't even hurt him, her knuckles resting on his chest, having just pushed him to the ground."

"Point Kanu." Their audience cheered Kanu on happily, amazed at her skill, strength and speed.

"I'm impressed Gentoku. You're defense is superb. Even as fast and strong as I am, you managed to hold me off for so long." She straightened and offered her hand to Gentoku, pulling him up as soon as he took it.

"Yea, but _wow_ you're strong. My arms are still shaking from the impacts." He said holding both arms up. A few bruises were already forming and they were trembling. He had been forced to block a lot of her attacks rather than redirecting them because of his precarious balance.

"C'mon you two, next round!"

"Right, sorry Ku-Chan."

They returned to their positions again. Once the round had started Kanu darted forward, once again releasing a hell storm of attacks. Being grounded now, Ryuubi was able to handle them much more efficiently.

His right palm met her left bicep, stopping her attack before it could gain any power. Placing his right leg between hers, his heel behind her left, he launched a palm at her chest and pulled back on his foot, dragging hers out of position.

To counter this, Kanu let him drag her foot, leaning back and raising the leg he had hooked. His palm brushed her breasts and passed right in front of her face. She grabbed onto it with both hands, twisted so her face was towards the ground, and slammed Ryuubi over her head into the dirt, using her already lifted leg for more leverage.

"Point Kanu." More cheers for the audience erupted. Not bothering to let go of his arm, Kanu casually lifted him back onto his feet, making sure he was steady before letting go. He grinned at her, brushing off his back before they once again took up their positions.

Kanu didn't waste any time charging him. As soon as Chouhi signaled the start she was on top of him, fist swinging in a vague blur. His right arm met hers, the sides of their arms rubbing against each other. His arm was a little bit longer, so Kanu was forced to twist to the side to avoid the fist. As she twisted she ducked and kicked his legs out from under him. He fell on his back and rolled before her fist could repeat his defeat from the previous round, as he rolled into a crouch he blocked a kick from Kanu sending him crashing right onto his rear. He rolled backwards with the momentum to kick back up into a standing position several feet away, but by the time he had managed to get his eyes back on her, her fist was already right in front of his face.

He stared at it for a second, before it lightly bopped him on the nose. "Winner, Kanu!" The crowd burst into applause, and the girls gushed about how cool their Kanu-Sama was. There was a fair deal of enthusiasm for Ryuubi's performance as well, but the lion's share went to Kanu.

"Thank you for the spar Kan-Chan, it was quite enjoyable."

"It was fun. I hope we'll continue to spar together Gentoku." Her smile was bright, as they lightly bowed to each other.

"Definitely. It's refreshing to get my ass kicked by someone other than Ku-Chan for a change."

Before Kanu's fans could swamp her, she pulled Chouhi onto the sparring area.

"Don't you want a breather first Kan-San?"

"No, that was hardly difficult at all." Kanu threw a teasing look at Ryuubi as he feigned grabbing at his wounded heart.

"Alright then," Ryuubi's voice cut through the girls' excited chatter, "Since Kan-Chan is such a badass, we'll move on immediately to Chouhi and Kanu's match. Same rules apply."

Kanu and Chouhi took up their positions and dropped into their stances. A few moments after the signal to start was given Chouhi attacked.

Chouhi punched at Kanu's face, which she dodged to the left of. Kanu grabbed it's wrist with her left hand and threw a back fist with her right. Chouhi ducked under it and wrapped her left arm around Kanu's right leg, lifting the long haired woman into the air tossing her behind her. Kanu twisted in the air and landed on her feet.

Chouhi threw a side kick at Kanu just as she landed, but the woman shifted to the right quickly and trapped the leg with her left arm. Kanu kicked Chouhi's grounded leg, making her fall to the ground, then lifted the same leg into a heel drop. Chouhi blocked it by crossing her arms in front of her chest, and then kicked at Kanu's hold on her leg, freeing herself. She stood before Kanu could recover and take advantage of her downed form.

"You've gotten better Chouhi. I used to be able to take you out in one move." Kanu let out a proud smile.

Chouhi preened under the praise. "Ryuubi and I train hard ya know. We're not gonna let anyone push us around." She punched at Kanu, restarting the round.

Kanu blocked with one hand while the other darted forward and grasped Chouhi's neck. Using that grip she pulled Chouhi to her right and landed a kick to Chouhi's back, knocking her down.

"Point, Kanu."

"But you're still not quite at my level yet." Kanu looked a little bit smug, probably venting some of the previous nights teasing and frustration.

"Fight's not over yet Kan-San. Don't take me lightly."

The next round began with Kanu making a low kick at Chouhi's calf. To her surprise, Chouhi was able to strengthen her stance and flat out withstand the blow. She barely managed to block the punch sent at her, but even then, the force of it made her take a couple steps backwards, making Chouhi smirk. Kanu lightly rubbed her forearm where Chouhi's fingers had made contact. It stung like a bitch.

This was one of the scariest things about Chouhi's fighting style. She hit like a truck, but the shape her hands took when she attacked focused all of the power into the tips of her fingers, meaning every ounce of force was pushed into a very small area, greatly increasing its piercing power. Due to all of her training and good chi reinforcement, she could even punch through stone without hurting herself.

Kanu decided to take it up a level. She launched into a series of rapid strikes, pushing Chouhi back. Before long Chouhi slipped up, both hands blocking a heel drop, her eyes focused on the leg, she didn't notice Kanu's fist until it lightly tapped her stomach, Kanu having punched around her own thigh.

"Aww, man." Chouhi said, hearing Ryuubi confirming Kanu's point.

"Fighters return to your positions."

Before Ryuubi had a chance to begin the next match, a voice called out from the direction of the pathway leading into the Academy grounds.

"Oi! Show yourself Kanu Unchou! We're here to take back our Academy! Now unless you want us to start smashing everything and everyone up, you'll come out and surrender!"

Kanu's eyes narrowed in anger. She stalked over to where she had left Seiryuto and picked it up, pulling the purple cloth folded over its edge off, revealing the magnificent blade.

"That was Asama's voice. I guess we won't have to waste any time hunting her down later, since she was stupid enough to come to us." Kanu began walking towards the still shouting voice.

"She will be dealt with today." She vowed in a dangerous tone.

* * *

**And there's chapter three. This was my very first attempt at all at writing a lemon, I almost didn't do it. I hope it wasn't too traumatizing for you all. Let me know what you thought about this chapter. I'm particularly interested in what you thought of the spars, so let me know if it was okay and how to improve on it.**

**Like always, feedback and constructive criticism will be appreciated.**


	4. On the Hunt

Disclaimer: I do not own the Ikki Tousen franchise, or the Histories Strongest Disciple franchise, or the Koihime Musou franchise. I am writing this purely for fun and to see reader responses, no financial profit is made.

Chapter 4 – On the Hunt

Ryuubi, Chouhi and the girls who had been watching all quickly followed after the enraged War Goddess. Her chi was manifesting itself around her in a thin, but dark green mist, answering her anger. Dishonorable fools like these were intolerable. That they'd interrupted her sparring match with Chouhi only made her angrier.

Reaching the Academy entrance path, they saw the gang. Kanu had positioned herself several meters away from them, directly blocking the way up to the entrance of Dragon Hall. Chouhi and Ryuubi positioned themselves on either side of her, giving her a nod, and the girls crowded behind them looking nervous but determined.

"Good, there you are." The girl in front said. Judging by the three quarter staff she held with a casual confidence, she was Asama Karyuu. She had red hair all combed to the right side of her face and green eyes. The Seito uniform she wore had the sleeves torn off, showing off lightly muscled arms covered in tattoos. "And you even brought your fan club. That makes me happy, it'll make humiliating you all the better."

"You shouldn't have come back Asama. Unless you plan to get on your hands and knees and beg forgiveness, you're not getting out of here in one piece." Kanu's words were confident, but inside she was confused. Asama wasn't this stupid. She had to have some sort of ace to be here now after the show of power Kanu made upon arriving in Seito.

Ryuubi was thinking the same thing as he scanned the gang behind Asama. He would leave her to Kanu and Chouhi while he focused on the underlings.

Chouhi was wondering what Asama was up to, but she was glad the girl had shown up. She had been dying to beat something up after the embarrassment of losing to that Abe girl yesterday.

"Hands and knees," Asama chuckled, "Funny you should say that, because that's exactly where you're going to be, very soon now. You see, you're going to strip and crawl to me. Then you're going to kiss my feet and beg me to have my way with you."

Chouhi growled and took a step forward, but was halted by a quickly raised hand from the red headed gang leader. "Ah ah! I'm not finished yet. You're going to do this, because if you don't then _my_ girls are going to kill _your_ girls." She stepped to the side and motioned for the girls who had been standing behind her to part revealing three girls wearing only torn undergarments kneeling on the ground with three gang members holding knives to their throats at the back of the gang. Asama knew that someone as honorable as Kanu would do everything she could to rescue her comrades.

"You stinking rat!" Kanu snarled, recognizing the girls as Seito Academy students. The gang must have either taken them with them during their escape or ambushed the girls in the city. All were looking worse for wear, covered in bruises and scuffs.

* * *

A fair skinned twenty three year old woman, with waist length purple hair and dark blue eyes was walking up the trail to Seito Academy. Her name is Kouchuu Kanshou, and she had recently been hired to fill the position of Physical Education Instructor for Seito Academy. She wore an unzipped turquoise windbreaker over a pink blouse covering her sizeable breasts. On her legs was a set of black slacks and dark pink shoes. On her left ear is a dark red magatama of an A-rank Toushi. Slung over her back is a duffle bag, and in her left hand is a black case containing her custom made bow and some arrows. **(1)**

Kouchuu had just reached the base of the stairs that would take her into the Seito Academy courtyard when she first heard the commotion above her. She frowned a little in concern and hurried her pace. She reached the top just in time to see a young woman with very long black hair snarl something at a group of what appeared to be gang members.

"You stinking rat!"

The red haired girl who had just been addressed replied "Yea, yea, hurry up and get to it. I don't have all day you know." She smiled cruelly, "Unless of course, you don't care what happens to these poor things." She said pointing a thumb at three nearly naked girls on the ground with knives held at their throats.

Kouchuu was behind the gang, so they didn't notice her, but a boy standing next to the black haired girl had seen her. He gave her a quick glance before he focused back on the gang in front of him.

Kouchuu had seen everything she needed to. She silently placed her bow case and duffle bag on the stone pathway and approached the knife wielding girls.

She grabbed two of the wrists that were holding knives and with a quick jerk and no warning broke them. Before the girls could even voice their pain Kouchuu pulled their arms up over their shoulders, forcing them to bend backwards, their forearms flush against their biceps, and then thrown over Kouchuu's shoulders, and down the many stairs she had just came up. When they reached the bottom their total injuries amounted to severe concussions, one girls right wrist broken and right shoulder dislocated, the others left wrist broken and left shoulder dislocated, both had four broken ribs, all four of their legs were broken in at least one place, and they had multiple bruises and lacerations. Both were unconscious.

The girl's screams of pain when they had been thrown drew everyone's gaze. They stared at her in shock; her arms still up in the throwing position, elbows pointing at them on either side of her face, palms facing behind her.

Kouchuu saw the last knife had drifted away from a hostage's neck and took immediate advantage, grabbing her wrist and throwing a palm strike at the elbow, breaking the joint, followed by tossing her down the stairs as well.

"Who the fuck are you bitch!?" The red head had lost her composure and now had sweat dripping down her brow.

Stepping in front of the hostages Kouchuu answered. "Kouchuu Kanshou, the Inescapable Temptress. Seito Academy's new Physical Education Instructor." Kouchuu dropped into a grappling stance, "I see there's some trash to be thrown out of my new work environment."

"Alright!" A boisterous yell rang out right before a brown haired girl charged the distance between her and the gang, delivering a powerful punch that sent one Toushi flying into another, taking them both down the stairs as well. "Chouhi Ekitoku is ready to fight!"

This signaled the start of the battle.

* * *

Ryuubi wasted little time after Chouhi's excited rush. Running towards the Asama's gang he jumped, landing a spinning kick directly into an enemy's jaw, knocking her out with the surprise attack. Continuing with the momentum he landed in a crouch, tripping another. The girl he tripped was quick to kip back up into a standing position. She was a B-rank Toushi, he'd have to be more careful with this one.

She went on the offensive, using kicks only, keeping her arms in a tight defense over her chest. _"She must be a leg oriented fighter then."_ Ryuubi thought, blocking the storm of kicks with his forearms, wincing slightly when they impacted the new bruises he'd just received from Kanu.

She twirled into a tornado kick, tricking him with a raised knee before her other leg snapped around smashing into his jaw. Taking advantage of the spots in his eyes she landed several more kicks before tripping him.

He managed to catch her foot as she tried stomping on his head, and then kicked up at her hip pushing her away. He managed to make it into a kneeling position just as another kick came racing towards his temple. Quickly catching it he kicked her grounded leg sending her into a wide splits, leaving his foot in that stretched position so she couldn't slide her legs in front of her, neutralizing her leg attacks.

He didn't allow her a chance to make any distance or stand, punching at her continuously. In her position she didn't have the leverage to stand or move her legs without the use of her hands, which were struggling to defend against Ryuubi's onslaught of punches and palm thrusts. The girl was clearly unused to defending herself with so little mobility, gritting her teeth and cursing loudly at her opponent. A punch quickly broke through her faltering guard ramming into her nose. Her head snapped back violently, giving Ryuubi time to twist around her and put her in a sleeper hold. She struggled valiantly, but inevitably lost consciousness.

Ryuubi let out a sigh of relief and quickly stood up. Looking around, he could see that most of the gang had already been defeated, either by Chouhi's overwhelming power, Kouchuu's grappling and throwing techniques or the Seito Toushi double and triple teaming their opponents. The only fight still ongoing was Kanu's with Asama, and boy did Asama look like she was in trouble.

* * *

Chouhi was having a lot of fun with her opponents. Two C-ranks and a D-rank were teaming up to try taking her on, and Chouhi was more than happy to oblige. Or at least eh two C-ranks were teaming up. They kind of just let the D-rank rush in as cannon fodder hoping she'd create an opening for them to exploit.

The D-rank was now making an awkward attempt at a charging tackle, arms held up near her shoulders and leaning forwards, completely exposing her face to attack, Chouhi's knee quickly crushing her nose. Chouhi hadn't even moved anywhere, just raised her right leg with her knee pointing out and she ran headlong into it, taking her out of the fight.

Chouhi snorted in laughter. "Wow. Easiest win ever." She pointed at the remaining two, "You better give me a better fight than _this_ did." She said kicking the girl's body in the side.

The two ran at Chouhi, the one on the right throwing out her right fist, the one on the left making a palm strike with her left hand. Chouhi took one step back, raised both hands so they brushed into their attacks, then wrapped her arms around theirs, tucking their arms under her armpits. Chouhi's hands snaked up to the backs of their heads, firmly grabbed a handful of hair, and brought their heads crashing together, once, twice, three times, and then let them drop to the ground unconscious.

"Nope, not much better."

Looking around to see if anyone needed help, she saw Ryuubi finishing off his opponent, and two enemies groaning on the ground one weakly holding her head and the other clutching a broken arm. Kanu was the only one still fighting, and she seemed to be toying with her opponent a bit.

* * *

Two C-ranks charged Kouchuu, the first one reaching her throwing a kick. Kouchuu couldn't afford to move far from her position lest the hostages behind her be attacked again. But that was just fine with her. Kouchuu's fighting style needed a strong foothold to strengthen her throws.

Kouchuu took a couple steps forward, allowing her attacker's leg to impact her side with their soft thigh. Before they could pull their leg back Kouchuu's right palm smacked into her face, pushing her head back and down, slamming it into the ground.

Straightening up, she caught the punch her second attacker just sent her, turned her back to them while pulling their arm over her shoulder and threw them into the ground. Keeping hold of their arm, she flipped them onto their belly, straddling her back and straightened their arm into the air, hands at the wrist and elbow. "Surrender or I'll break it." She said coolly.

"Tch! Go fuck yourself bitch!" her captive said, quickly followed by a distinct snap as she broke the girl elbow joint and a loud shout of agony.

Seeing that all the other fights were well in hand, Kouchuu turned her attention to the three shaking captives with a kind smile. "Are you three alright?" They nodded their heads shakily as she examined their injuries.

* * *

Kanu slowly advanced on Asama now that the hostages had been saved. She vaguely acknowledged that Chouhi, Ryuubi and the others would handle the small fry, so she focused her attention squarely on the now fearful gang leader.

Asama's eyes were locked on the edge of Seiryuto, the light sparkling off its blade. In it she saw the promise of her death. Growling loudly to herself, angry at her fear, she closed the rest of the distance to Kanu, swinging, stabbing, and twirling her staff rapidly. "Kanu Unchou! I'll kill you here and now! Hah!"

Kanu allowed her to attack for a few moments before unleashing her own attacks. Deflecting a stab with the shaft of her Guan Dao, she then thrust the length of her weapon into Asama's neck in a horizontal strike, making her choke and gag. To her credit though, she didn't let that stop her continuing her swift attacks.

Dodging around the attacks by narrow margins Kanu swung her own weapon, purposely just grazing her opponent, steadily slicing her clothing off, harming only her dignity. Soon Asama was left naked except for her shoes.

"What's wrong, I thought you were going to kill me? If this is the extent of your ability, you're a thousand years to early."

Asama was standing there humiliated as her gang was defeated all around her. Every Seito Toushi was now glaring darkly at her, furious at the treatment of three of their own. Some of them broke off from the fight, taking the former hostages to the infirmary.

Kanu summoned her chi, creating a green flame like aura. She channeled it into her blade, preparing to blast Asama off of Seito grounds.

Asama glared around her wondering how it had all gone so horribly wrong. This was it for her, she knew it. But she would make it a pyrrhic victory for them at best. Her eyes found the one man in their midst. She knew this had to be Ryuubi Gentoku. Rumors had been spreading about his arrival, as there wasn't a Toushi alive who wouldn't know the name of one of the three great leaders of the Three Kingdoms era.

She made one last desperate attack, not aimed at Kanu, but at Ryuubi, whose eyes widened in surprise. Just as her staff was about to smash into his unprotected neck, likely breaking it, a furious green blast of chi crashed into Asama like a hurricane, shattering the weapon into splinters and sending her flying over the edge of the stairs, not coming to a stop until she hit the base of the stairs with a loud crunch.

* * *

Ryuubi had been distracted by the redhead's new nudity when she lunged at him. He tried to bring his hands up to defend but knew he would be too slow. Then he was saved by that green wave of chi, sent by an, if possible, even more angry Kanu.

"Whew, nice timing Kan-Chan. That Chi Wave was amazing!" He grinned at her in thanks.

Chouhi quickly made her way over to him and started fussing over the injuries he sustained and began berating him for letting that woman get so close.

"What were you doing Gen-Kun, just standing there staring at her tits!? She almost killed you just now! I should kick your ass for worrying me like that!" she raved at him, waving her fist over her head animatedly with an angry look on her face.

"Sorry, sorry, Ku-Chan." He said waving his hands in front of him placatingly. "I was just surprised that Kan-Chan decided to cut off all of her clothes as part of her punishment." He grinned jokingly, "Besides, they were nice tits you gotta admit."

Chouhi snorted, smiling despite trying to stay upset at him. "I've seen better." Then without warning she brought her leg back and kicked him hard in the shin. "That's for worrying me buster!"

"Argh!" Ryuubi cried, now hopping on one foot, clutching his shin. "Son of a bitch Ku-Chan! That hurts like hell!"

She crossed her arms, "Then you better not worry me again right?"

Kanu approached them with Kouchuu in tow after checking to make sure the gang members at the bottom of the stairs weren't trying to go anywhere and telling one of the remaining Seito Toushi to call the police to take them away.

Ryuubi didn't hesitate to hide behind Kanu from Chouhi, grabbing at her shoulders of the slightly smaller woman. "Kan-Chan, Ku-Chan is attacking me. You'll protect me right?" he said in an exaggeratedly pleading tone.

With an amused smile Kanu answered, "It's the girlfriend's prerogative to punish their boyfriend. Endure it like a man and do what they tell you to."

A giggle from Kouchuu interrupted Ryuubi's playful pout, drawing his attention.

"Oh jeez, I'm sorry. Where are my manners? I'm Ryuubi Gentoku, thank you for your help Kouchuu-Sensei. You're timing was impeccable and your skill amazing." He said bowing to her.

"Oh my," Kouchuu said, one hand covering her smile. "What a polite young man. It's good to see in the man who is to lead Seito. And so handsome too." She gave an appreciative leer at him in his tight workout clothing.

"Ah, so I've been told." He rubbed the back of his head with an embarrassed blush and smile. It was first time such an attractive older woman had complimented him like that. "I'm glad Seito's hired a new PE instructor though. When I saw the previous curriculum's I didn't think they'd be good enough for what we need around here. And from your display of ability just now, I don't think we'll have to worry about that anymore."

He looked her in the eye, a very friendly and happy look in his gaze. "I'm also extremely happy that I get to meet another one of Seito's Tigers. I hope we'll be working closely together from now on, Kouchuu –Sensei." Like with Chouhi and Kanu, he felt a strong bond with this woman. Not quite as powerful as he did with those two, but still quite potent.

Kouchuu grabbed Ryuubi and pulled him into a tight hug, burying his face in her breasts. "I'm very happy to meet you too Gentoku-Kun. I'm certain we'll be working _very_ closely together. And you only need to call me Sensei when classes are in session, otherwise please address me more familiarly."

Kouchuu's sweet vanilla scent filled his nostrils as he enjoyed his pleasant stay in her bosom. All to soon he found himself pulled from that little slice of heaven. It took a moment for his dazed mind to catch up with what he was just told. "Alright Shou-Chan, I'm glad to hear that."

Behind Kouchuu's back Chouhi was currently fist pumping excitedly, with a very happy expression. That's _two_ people to add to the relationship in _two_ days. Things were going even better than her wildest hopes, and she was a total babe! Judging from the straining blouse and Ryuubi's expression from his stay, those breasts were utterly glorious. A thought crossed her mind. Ryuubi was getting an awful lot of affection from Shu's Tiger Generals. He now had at least the interest of three of the five members. At this rate he'd wind up with all of them in the harem she was building for him.

Chouhi was brought out of her fantasies by Ryuubi. "I want to move on the other gangs today. It's not even noon yet, so there's still time. And I think we know each other's fighting styles well enough now to deal with them. I want these pieces of trash gone. I won't allow what happened to those three girls to happen here again." There was that sharp and determined look again. Whenever he got like this she felt a jolt in her loins, it was such a turn on for her.

Kanu nodded her agreement. "Agreed, it won't take long to reach Kazuma's hideout, and the fight should be a little easier than this was, especially since they probably won't have hostages prepared. From there we can move on the downtown gangs."

"Yea! That appetizer was enough to get me excited, but now I want the main course."

"Okay girls, go get you're Academy uniforms on, and we'll get moving." Kouchuu said, mildly surprising the trio.

"You're coming with Shou-Chan?"

"Of course I am. Like you said, I am one of Seito's Tigers. There's no reason for me not to go with you. And having another high A-rank like me will be helpful right?"

The three all nodded at her, Chouhi and Ryuubi grinning widely, Kanu smiling lightly.

The three students, now dressed in their Academy uniforms so everyone who saw them would know it was Seito purging these gangs, met Kouchuu at the base of the shrine, ready to head into the city. Kouchuu didn't bother changing her outfit, there not being a standard instructors uniform.

A few miles away, Kazuma and her gang were mostly still sleeping, not bothering to wake up until at least noon. They had no idea of the wrath that was currently descending upon them.

* * *

**(1) A link to what Kouchuu looks like is on my profile, just with different clothes.**

**There's the next chapter. Chapter five will probably take a bit longer to get out. Tell me what you think, feedback and constructive criticism welcome. Don't forget that reviews are motivation and help stoke the muse.**


End file.
